1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic balance, preferably applicable for balancing measurement.
2. Description of Related Art
With regard to the purpose (method) of using an electronic balance, besides the method of measuring the weight of one (or a plurality of) blocks (hereinafter referred as “normal measurement”), there is also a method of weighing a predetermined amount of powder, liquid, etc (hereinafter referred as “balancing measurement”).
Generally speaking, the measured weight may be smaller than the precision of the balance in the balancing measurement mode. However, the measurement time in the balancing measurement mode must be shortened. When the sample is weighted through the normal measurement mode after the balancing measurement mode, the precision of the measurement is more emphasized than a shortening of the measurement time.
Reference 1: Japan Patent Publication H10-19642.
In a conventional electronic balance, in order to display the calculated value steadily, the measurement data obtained at every second are averaged for each specified time period and the averaged measurement data is then displayed. However, the response cannot be simply accelerated or slowed down according to the above modes; in other words, the weighing precision or the minimum weight cannot be set according to a specific measurement, and thus an optimal measurement cannot be achieved.